


Háblame Sucio

by NaniMe



Series: Araña Ardiente [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Fue Johnny quien dijo esa broma por primera vez.—Dime algo sucio, Spidey, así me encendería.—Los empaques con restos de comida que dejas en el suelo de tu habitación, Johnny, eso es asqueroso.-----O como las decisiones de vida de Peter y Johnny los llevaron a terminar hablándose sucio.





	Háblame Sucio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
Yo tenía este One Shot desde hace una vida, pero no lo publicaba porque quería hacerlo más largo (aunque ya lo había compartido en face, cof). Al final acepté la realidad y supe que no tengo habilidad alguna para las "charlas sucias". Lo que me lleva a pensar por qué decidí escribir esto jaja.  
¡Sí lo sé! Esto se me ocurrió un día mientras escuchaba Talk Dirty to Me de Jason Derulo.  
Espero que les agrade~

Fue Johnny quien dijo esa broma por primera vez.

—Dime algo sucio, Spidey, así me encendería.

Estaban en medio de una pelea, no precisamente preocupados pues estaban el resto de los cuatro fantásticos y los vengadores. Así que ellos dos estaban sin mucho que hacer y casi aburridos. La frase salió después de que Peter le reclamara el que definitivamente ya se hubiera sentado sólo a ver. Pero el castaño sólo contestó con una tontería.

—Los empaques con restos de comida que dejas en el suelo de tu habitación, Johnny, eso es asqueroso.

Y con la Antorcha Humana insistiendo que solo había sido una vez, bien, dos veces, las implicaciones de la frase se perdieron.

Hasta que Peter mismo fue quien las trajo de vuelta.

En una mañana de invierno, en la cima de la estatua de la libertad, su lugar predilecto para encontrarse, a diferencia de su acompañante que no sentía el clima ambiental, el arácnido con tres capas de abrigos sentía que se congelaba.

—Tal vez deba decirte algunas cosas sucias, Johnny, para que te enciendas. Eso también me calentaría.

No pudo ser solo un chiste más por la mirada de Johnny, que en un principio llena de sorpresa mutó rápidamente a una especie de "Sí, háblame sucio. Hazlo." y su boca que en cambio no dijo nada, generó un extraño silencio entre ellos que solo fue roto por el pasar de un helicóptero que indicaba la reitrada del hombre araña.

Supieron que eso se volvería algo la tercera vez que fue mencionado.

—Te veo algo apagado, antorcha —llegó diciendo Peter.

Johnny había tenido una discusión con Sue por tonterías que lo habían llevado a salir del edificio enojado y terminar en la estatua de la libertad cabizbajo. Cómo lo había encontrado su mejor amigo ahí era un dato que no sabía.

—Dime algunas cosas sucias y arréglalo.

—Podría hacerlo —le dijo Spider-man sentándose a su lado—, pero esa no es la forma en la que quiero encenderte justo ahora.

Johnny siempre pensaba que lo bueno de Peter era que, aunque considerara sus problemas estúpidos, entendía que para él tenían cierta gravedad y siempre lo escuchaba con la seriedad que necesitaba.

Algo cambió cuando Johnny sacó el tema mientras jugaban videojuegos en el edificio Baxter.

—Aún me pregunto qué clase de palabras sucias crees que me encenderán, Pete.

—Oh, tú no te preocupes por eso, Johnny. Te pondrán tan caliente que creerás que estás haciendo una supernova.

Y de repente, se había vuelto una promesa. Una rara promesa que inundaba sus mentes con más frecuencia cada vez.

—¿No vas a hablarme sucio, Peter? —preguntó Johnny con descaro mientras caminaban por una plaza y las personas de su alrededor los miraban.

—Te voy a hablar tan sucio que tu rostro se prenderá en llamas, chico bonito —le contestó Peter con naturalidad como si hablaran del clima—. Tú no te desesperes.

Sin importar en qué momento, en qué lugar ni en qué circunstancia, poco a poco con más frecuencia lo sacaban a colación.

—Háblame sucio, Spidey. Creo que necesito algo de fuego.

Soltó Johnny en medio de una pelea con los intercomunicadores encendidos y el resto de su familia escuchando.

—Te hablaría sucio, cosa caliente, pero te prenderías tanto que sería trampa contra el enemigo de momento.

Y aunque después de eso Peter se deshizo de vergüenza frente a los otros integrantes de los cuatro fantásticos que no fueran Johnny, llegó un punto en el que comenzaron a mencionarlo incluso frente a ellos físicamente.

—¿Qué tan sucio quieres que te hable, Johnny? —dijo Peter una vez mientras estaban en la sala a punto de poner una película y escuchó a Ben atragantarse con la taza de café en la cocina.

—Quiero que me saques llamas contra mi voluntad, Pete.

Incluso perdiendo la decencia.

—Voy a decirte cosas sucias aquí, Johnny, que te prenderán en llamas y terminarás activando la alarma contra incendios —le susurró Spider-man en medio de un tumulto de gente durante un evento de caridad.

Johnny no pudo contestar nada porque en ese momento Sue lo llevó al escenario a decir algunas palabras que al principio le salieron algo ahogadas.

Pasaron por lo público.

“Quiero encenderme con algunas palabras sucias que me han prometido”.

Fue la cita que se usó como titular en noticieros y periódicos luego de que la antorcha humana lo mencionara en una entrevista.

—Tengo algunas cosas sucias por decir que encenderán a una cerilla gigante.

Fue la menos escandalosa declaración del superhéroe arácnido que muchos vincularon de inmediato.

Hasta que de repente se volvió un secreto privado. Lo cual no tenía sentido siendo que lo habían mencionado al menos una vez enfrente de todos sus conocidos y sí, para mucha vergüenza de Peter eso incluyó a tía May una vez. Pero el que se volviera algo que sólo decían para ellos le daba un nuevo nivel de intimidad. De realismo.

—Háblame sucio ahora —le susurró Johnny a Peter en cuanto se quedaron solos en alguna habitación.

—Tengo algunas cosas sucias por decirte —le dijo Peter a Johnny cuando no había nadie, hablándole en el oído, acercándose por su espalda, pegando demasiado su cuerpo.

Y, sin embargo, nada pasaba de promesas e insinuaciones.

De decírselo una y otra vez mientras cada vez parecía que los silencios seguidos de esto se extendían y los ojos no podían dejar de mirarse mutuamente. Mientras la distancia que parecía haber entre ellos cada que se hablaban parecía desaparecer hasta dejarlos alcanzarse.

Ni siquiera cuando se besaron por primera vez durante una noche en la dama de la libertad. Con los restos de una pizza enfriándose no muy lejos de ellos y la conversación de cómo llevaban tantos años reuniéndose allí perdida entre los labios de ambos.

—¿Vas a hablarme sucio ahora? —le preguntó Johnny cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

—Creo que voy a tener la boca un poco ocupada justo ahora, Johnny —respondió Peter besándolo de nuevo, más profundamente.

—Ahora ¿Y después? —interrumpió Johnny otra vez, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Ahora y después, y después otra vez, y luego de eso te hablaré tan sucio que te darán ganas de lavar mi boca.

Y Johnny rió y lo besó otra vez.

Cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez, contrario a todas las promesas y deseos, no fue Peter quien le habló sucio, sino que hizo a Johnny hablarle sucio.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga, cara bonita? —le preguntó Peter mientras deslizaba las manos tortuosamente lento por el cuerpo ya desnudo de Johnny. Mientras este, con espasmos y anticipación no lograba hacer su boca funcionar correctamente. Sólo jadeos y gemidos saliendo de él—No puedo seguir si no me guías, chispita. Necesito que me lo digas.

—Peter —logró articular Johnny, pero eso no decía nada así que tuvo que concentrarse para seguir—, házmelo.

—¿Hacerte qué? —lo molestó colocando los dedos uno por uno en el punto donde el músculo de su pierna se une con su pelvis y aplicó un poco de succión de la misma manera que como cuando se sostiene de las paredes.

—Oh, dios —exclamó Johnny curveando la espalda un poco ante la estimulación en esa parte tan sensible.

—Hacerte qué, Johnny. Aun no lo dices claro para mí.

—Sexo —suspiró Johnny mientras Peter repetía la acción un poco más al interior de él.

—Sexo —volvió a decir Peter acomodándose correctamente entre sus piernas y pasando lentamente su miembro por el trasero del otro, apenas haciendo contacto entre ellos— ¿Así? ¿Qué debería hacer? —se inclinó para susurrar en su oreja y proceder a besarlo en ese mismo punto.

—Mételo —jadeó Johnny rodeándolo con los brazos para traerlo más cerca.

—¿Meter qué? Así no puedo entenderte, cosa caliente, deletréalo para mí.

—Tu pene.

—¿Mi pene qué?

—Mételo… En mí.

—¿En qué parte?

—En mi trasero, maldita sea, Parker. Cógeme ahora.

Y Peter rió cumpliendo sus órdenes, pero haciendo lo mismo para cada movimiento. Obligándolo a describir cosa por cosa lo que quería que le hiciera porque, en palabras de Johnny “Era un molesto, bastardo, desagradable”.

La primera vez que por fin Peter le habló sucio por primera vez estaban a un maldito continente de distancia porque los cuatro fantásticos estaban en una conferencia en Europa, y una noche Peter lo llamó. Primero hablaron como una pareja normal, sobre lo que hacían, cómo se extrañaban, cuándo se verían. Y de repente Peter fue y sacó el tema.

—¿Quisieras que estuviera ahí, Johnny? Para llevarte a la cama y tomarte como se me dé la gana.

Johnny se estremeció ante la idea.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Eso sería mucho más divertido que lo que hago justo ahora.

—Sí, lo sería. Te dejaría esa bonita y cara ropa que tienes.

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondió Johnny sabiendo por dónde iría eso. Sexo por llamada telefónica. Había escuchado mucho el término, pero nunca lo había aplicado realmente— ¿Qué más harías?

—Besarte.

—Eso espero. Si no me sentiría ofendido.

—Meterte la lengua en la boca, antorcha. Moverla por todos lados, tan profundo como pueda hasta que ya no puedas respirar.

—Eso sería incómodo.

—No importa. No importaría. Johnny, te empujaría contra la pared sin considerarlo un momento. Entraría en ti-

—¿Sin prepararme?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo ya puede recibirme así, Johnny. Siempre pareces estar tan abierto y dispuesto solo para mí —Johnny se removió ante sus palabras. En el fondo sabía que Peter jamás haría eso, no se atrevería a lastimarlo. Pero la fantasía parecía tan vívida que incluso sentía como si fuera real en ese momento—. Entrar en ti, antorcha, tan profundo como nunca antes lo he hecho.

—¿Qué hay con la ropa? ¿De verdad no me dejarás quitármela? Me gusta sentirte con todo mi cuerpo.

—No, solo la retiraría lo justo. Usarías la misma ropa con la que vas a pasar a dar esa conferencia. Llevarás contigo mi esencia, los rastros de lo que hicimos para que lo recuerdes a cada paso que das. Y mientras te cojo dirás mi nombre hasta gastar tu voz, hasta que olvides tu discurso, no que sea muy difícil, pero lo único que venga a tu mente sea mi nombre.

—Peter —suspiró Johnny que sentía la excitación extenderse por su cuerpo. Por la sensación imaginaria de Peter, la ropa que no había sido retirada llena de él.

—Sí, justo así. Más fuerte. Que sea lo único que sabes decir. Sostendría tu cadera mientras te penetro con fuerza, tal vez te deje unos moretones. Te dolerá. Será incómodo. Te recordará a mí.

—Pete —volvió a decir Johnny porque se sentía incompleto. No podía continuar si no tenía al Peter real tocándolo, con su calor cubriéndolo.

—Tal vez ataría tus manos con algo de telaraña para asegurarme de que no te muevas demasiado —insinuó Peter y Johnny se mordió el labio inferior porque ese era un pequeño deseo que no se había atrevido a hacerle saber al otro. Y allí estaba él, diciéndolo por sí mismo—. Seguiría llenándote de mí, cosa caliente. Para que cuando pases a ese escenario no puedas caminar correctamente. Para que cada paso mal dado que des les haga saber a todos que fuiste tomado por mí.

Johnny jadeó ya masturbándose descaradamente. Atrapado por la posibilidad de Peter siendo así de agresivo con él. Nunca lo había sido. Peter solía tomarse el tiempo de besarlo delicadamente, de acariciarlo, de hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba y tratarlo con cuidado antes de siquiera comenzar a tocar sus genitales.

Así que este Peter salvaje era tan excitante que su cabeza, cuello y espalda literalmente comenzaron a flamear.

Peter siguió diciéndole como se lo haría, cómo tal vez, buscaría la manera de hacerlo en el lugar donde haría su presentación cuando no hubiera nadie, para que no pudiera estar ahí sin pensar en él. Para que al mirar hacia el punto en donde se lo haría la mente y el cuerpo de Johnny se llenaran del recuerdo de Peter y fuera obvio para todos.

—Ugh, te odio —le dijo Johnny después de que se hubiera corrido y comenzaba a recuperar el aliento.

—Es muy triste, flamita, yo te amo.

—Me hiciste pasar por esto solo, por eso te odio. Y ahora tengo que ir a dar una presentación así. Cuando regrese te haré pagar por esto.

—Cuando regreses, te haré todo lo que te dije —fue la respuesta de Peter con una sonrisa triunfante.

Johnny tuvo que tomar un par de respiros. No, no podía empezar a dejarse llevar por eso otra vez, tenía que pasar a decir… De acuerdo, ya no lo recordaba. No, su memoria estaba ocupada tratando de recuperar cada palabra que Peter le había dicho y que aparentemente le sería cumplida.

—Cuando regrese —logró decir Johnny—, háblame sucio.

Peter rió un poco antes de contestar.

—Cuenta con ello, cabeza de llamas.


End file.
